Behind the Lies
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: When a whisper passes through lips and reaches your ears, it is almost never good. When you find yourself struggling to choose between good and evil, you know you will probably choose evil. Lives are about to be lost in a war that has not even started.
1. Whispers of the Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: I am rather bored, so I decided to write this. Please read everything in bold before you move on to reading the actual story. Also, if you have time, I highly recommend the story "House of Cards" by Alexandria Kennedy, which is on Fictionpress**

**I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review!**

**Title: Behind the Lies**

**Summary: Cecelia Jones and Raquel Bleu grew up knowing and loving their parents. What they do not know is that their parents are not who they think. The two girls were both adopted when they were only two months old; they had never even met their real parents. Accidently stumbling upon this fact, the girls want nothing more than to learn the truth of their past.**

**Tossed into a strange world of monsters and gods, Cecelia and Raquel learn that who they are may be more dangerous than who they thought they were. Once they are attacked by a monster they did not know could exist, the two are rescued by a dark-haired boy who takes them to a mysterious camp at the top of a hill. **

**When given a quest to find a lost demigod, one the girls finds themselves caught in a blurred line of good and evil as they choose which side to fight for in a threatening war.**

**Nothing can go wrong, right?**

**Additional Notes: This has LGBT content, though it might be very minor and will come in much later chapters. If you are not comfortable with this, then do not continue any further; simply either click the back button, or that red "x" button at the top right corner of your computer screen. **

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Rocky, CeCe/OC, Bianca/CeCe**

**Rating: T, but may later be changed to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only thing from this fanfic that I own is the OC.**

**Warning: I do not usually write in the present tense, so there may be a few spots where I accidently switch between present and past. **

**Title of Chapter: Whispers of the Truth**

**Point of View- Cecelia**

Sunlight streams into my room through the curtain and my eyes open groggily. It takes me a few minutes to get my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I slowly rise to my feet and start for the door. The house is quiet, and I am sure that my brother and mother are still asleep. I always hate waking up earlier than everyone else on a Saturday morning.

As I walk into the living room, I hear a crash from outside. Opening my window, I look up and see that Rocky has jumped out onto the fire-escape. She climbs down the ladder silently, contradicting the ruckus she has just caused moments ago. I smile at her sleepily when she makes her way through the open window and takes a seat on the couch in my living room.

"Hey, CeCe, what's up?" she asks in her usual upbeat voice; however, this time, her voice does not sound as optimistic and cheerful as it always is. There is a hint of something that I cannot explain. It sounded as if she is upset or worried about something. Ignoring it, I answer her question.

"Nothing really; why are you up so early?" I question, my voice hoarse with fatigue. She shrugs once and makes her way over to my kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet. It is now that I notice the color has been drained from her face, and that my hair is messier than hers. Both of us look as if we have just awaken, which is actually true. However, she looks as if she has seen a ghost.

"CeCe…" Her voice disappears into the air just as the other words she says reach my ears. Everything freezes, including the beating of my heart. My eyes widen in such a way that I feel as though they are about to pop out of the sockets. What she is saying does not make sense; I will myself not to believe any of it.

Nothing about her words is logical; what she says is impossible—so impossible that I cannot even consider it being true for one second. Her mouth is moving but I cannot hear the words coming out. She places a hand in front of my face and waves it back and forth, but I can hardly see the blurred image in front of my eyes. Tears are pooling in both of our eyes as she speaks more inaudible words.

I do not know how this happens, but I am sitting on the floor and she has her arms wrapped around my neck. We are both trying not to cry, because we will draw the attention of my family if we do. As the two of us battle ourselves to gain control of our emotions, a cell phone goes off in the distance. Still, though, I can hear nothing.

"You're…lying…" I manage to say. She lets go of me and sadly shakes her head. "They…lied to us? All these years?"

Rocky nods and we help each other to our feet. The world around me starts back into slow motion before returning to its normal speed. I can hear everything around me; the birds chirping, my heavy breathing, Rocky's foot tapping ever so lightly tapping nervously against the floor. Trying to wrap my head around everything that Rocky just told me, I sit on my couch and think hard.

"So what now? Do we tell them that we know they've been lying? Are we supposed to ask them why they never told us we were both…you know…_adopted_?" I ask. The word is like poison; I feel as though just saying it is enough to kill me. I cannot understand why my mother and father would keep something as big as this from me.

Once again, Rocky shrugs. Someone would think that we are just making too much of a big deal out of this. It is something that I cannot handle, though. Knowing that my mother is not really my mother has already begun to tear me apart; I just want to know the truth.

Rocky stands and flattens her pajama shirt against her stomach. "We should talk to them about it later. Do you want to go to the movies or something first?" she wonders. I can tell that she is trying to clear both of our minds, but it is working. I nod once before she climbs back out the window to her own apartment, leaving me to get ready.


	2. Dancing into Wonderland

**Title: Behind the Lies**

**Summary: Cecelia Jones and Raquel Bleu grew up knowing and loving their parents. What they do not know is that their parents are not who they think. The two girls were both adopted when they were only two months old; they had never even met their real parents. Accidently stumbling upon this fact, the girls want nothing more than to learn the truth of their past.**

**Tossed into a strange world of monsters and gods, Cecelia and Raquel learn that who they are may be more dangerous than who they thought they are. Once they are attacked by a monster they did not know could exist, the two are rescued by a dark-haired boy who takes them to a mysterious camp at the top of a hill. **

**When given a quest to find a lost demigod, one the girls finds themselves caught in a blurred line of good and evil as they choose which side to fight for in a threatening war.**

**Nothing can go wrong, right?**

**Additional Notes: This has LGBT content, though they might be very minor and will come in much later chapters. If you are not comfortable with this, then do not continue any further. Simply either click the back button, or that red "x" button at the top right corner of your computer screen. **

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Rocky, CeCe/OC, Bianca/CeCe**

**Rating: T, but may later be changed to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only thing from this fanfic that I own is the OC.**

**Warning: I do not usually write in the present tense, so there may be a few spots where I accidently switch between present and past. **

**Title: Dancing into Wonderland**

**Point of View- Raquel**

CeCe and I walk through the doors of the studio as if nothing has happened yesterday. We chose not to talk to our mothers about it, but it has still left CeCe in a state of shock. The two of us make our way over to the dressing area and spot Gunther and Tinka talking to Gary. They are probably kissing up to him to get a spotlight dance; I am not surprised in the slightest.

"Hey, Rocky?" CeCe says, trying to get my attention. I turn to her and see a confused expression crawl onto her face. It is not the first time I have seen this look, though. She points at a person standing on the stage. "Doesn't he look…weird?"

"CeCe, I told you not to say stuff like that about other people," I tell her. However, I look over at the person and silently agree with her. Something about him is not quite right, but I cannot put my finger on it. Shrugging it off, I continue to get dressed. CeCe keeps stealing glances at him, and I am sure he notices it. She is the most obvious person I know.

We are doing an Alice in Wonderland-type dance; CeCe is portraying the Mad Hatter while I am Cheshire Cat—I have to wear ears and a tail. I do not mind all too much, since the dance is really fun and CeCe and I are practically the main dancers.

Once the dance is over, I stroll over to the dressing area again, but something still seems off about the person. They are standing at the side of the stage now and talking on their phone. Gary walks by, and I stop him.

"Hey, who is that?" I ask.

"I have no idea," he replies simply. He walks away; the typical Gary thing to do.

"Did he tell you who it is? Maybe it's someone looking for hot, young dancers…like us!" CeCe pipes up as she stands next to me and looks at the person. I shrug and try hard not to look their way.

"Whoever they are…they are really creeping me out," I tell her.

What happens next is something that I cannot fathom.

Just as I turn around, the person transforms into something even more unimaginable than CeCe doing her homework. Its head still resembles that of a man, but its body is of a lion and it has a tail that looks like a scorpion's tail. Everyone screams, and CeCe and I hide in a storage closet. The creature is shouting something, but I cannot understand what. I hear a boy shouting back, but the words are still undecipherable.

Still in the closet, I press my ear against the door. It is dark; I cannot see anything. I am forced to cover CeCe's mouth when she screams. However, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and see that her leg is touching Tinka's, which is what freaked her out.

"What is that thing?" I ask to no one in particular. No answer comes in response, which is what I expect to happen.

Soon, everything outside is quiet. None of us dare to open the door, though, and we all scream at once because someone opens the door. Looking up, we see a boy around our age with jet-black hair and green eyes. His expression is soft, but I am not sure whether or not I should trust him. He holds out his hand, but CeCe is the only one who takes it. As he lifts her, she pulls me up as well.

Once we are all standing, I see a pile of dust at the center of the stage. Before I am even allowed to speak, I find myself trying to keep myself upright as CeCe jumps into my arms. She is trembling like never before; it is not hard to believe that she is extremely frightened. Eyeing the boy in front of me, I notice that he holds a sword in his hand. Tinka and Gunther both gasp and stare at the sword.

"Why do you have a gun?" Tinka asks in her heavily accented voice. I roll my eyes at her.

"In America, it's called a sword," I correct her. I am too scared to add any attitude of any sort into my statement, however.

"Silly-goose, we know what a sword is. _That _is called a gun," she insists while she points at the sword. The boy looks at me; CeCe is still shaking violently in my arms.

"Rocky Bleu and CeCe Jones?" the boy says. The two of us nod, though we are confused as to how he knows our names. "I need you two to come with me, please…"

"Why?" CeCe questions with a shaky voice.

"It's really hard to explain. Um…" his voice trails off as he glances at Tinka and Gunther. "Just come with me, please."

"Why can't you tell us why you're—" Before CeCe can say anything else, I grab her wrist and drag her with me as we follow the boy. We walk out of the studio briskly, trying not to get bombarded with questions. It does take us a while to get out of the studio, however, since the place is already swarming with police and news reporters.

The boy leads us to an alley; I would draw the line, but I see something so strange that I cannot turn away. In the alley, there are three horses…all with wings. One is black, another white, and the third is also black. The boy climbs onto the back of one of the black Pegasus. He motions for CeCe to climb onto one, and I help her up. I climb onto the white Pegasus.

"My name's Percy, by the way," the boy informs us. The Pegasus rise into the air, their wings beating quietly. CeCe is basically strangling the Pegasus she is on; she is clearly scared to be flying. As we get higher into the air, thunder booms in the distance and clouds roll across the once clear sky. "Please, Zeus, do not strike me out of the sky with a lightning bolt…" Percy mutters under his breath.

"Who's Zeus?" CeCe asks.

"He's a Greek god," I tell her. "I really can't believe any of this is happening. This is by far the strangest dream I've ever had."

"It's not a dream," Percy says, smiling.

After what feels like hours, we land softly and silently at the top of a hill. Just ahead of us is what looks like a camp. Percy leads the way to the gates of the camp. Once he gets them open, he is greeted by a blonde girl who takes him in her arms.

"You didn't come back for three days! We told you to send us a message if you were going to be gone for more than a day!" the girl exclaims, punching Percy on the arm. He gives her an apology before they both turn to CeCe and I.

"Um…welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy announces to us. I give him a you-cannot-be-serious look but he shrugs it off and turns to the girl.

"I'm Annabeth," the girl says. "I'll take you to see Chiron; he'll explain everything better than Percy." She gives Percy a look, but he rolls his eyes.

All I know is that this will be one hell of a story to tell my kids some day.

If it is not a dream, that is.

I feel like I have fallen asleep and waken up in Wonderland.


End file.
